Code: Everyone
by Aubrie1234
Summary: This story includes characters from Pokemon, Digimon, Bakugan, Infinity Ring, Dinosaur King, Harry Potter, Code Lyoko, and other shows and such. It's my version of TheSealer's Code: Digimon with my own addition of characters (Being Rewritten).
1. Prologue

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I would like to give a special thanks to TheSealer for his fanfic of _Code:Digimon, _which gave me the idea for this fic with all of the characters I like. Thanks for inspiring me!**


	2. Chapter 1

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, The story begins... NOW!**

***cricket* *cricket***

**Me: (Sarcastic) Thanks for the applause, guys.**

**Everyone: You're welcome!**

**Me: (Slaps forehead then thinks) Idiots. (Talking) Any who, lets start this story!**

The night was dark and rain was hitting him, hard. It felt like rapidly fired pellets on his soaked, fur-covered skin. It didn't hurt much, but it still hurt. He was trying to send a message (with the envelope clutched in his teeth), when he accidentally bumped into one of his friends, Ash Ketchum. He looked just like the messenger, except he had a cap on his head and was completely black all over. He and the messenger were both Zooms, wolves that had spikes attached to their spine and arms, tails that could stretch to any length, giant wings, and enhanced senses.

"Harry!" Ash exclaimed, looking at the white striped zoom, "What are you doing here? I thought you and Draco were staying with _her _for a while!"

"We are, but," Harry heaved, "She wanted me to deliver this letter to you and the others." Harry looked different from other Zooms because the white highlights on his face showed where his scar was and where his glasses used to be. Then, he held out the letter. Ash took it and opened it up. He stared at it, shock imprinted on his face.

"Get to the other worlds and show the leaders this letter." Ash ordered him as he handed it back, "I'll tell the digimon as well."

Harry dipped his head and answered: "I'll go as fast as I can." Then he turned around quickly and sprinted towards the forest, so he could teleport to the next world.

_Aubrie, _Ash thought as he stood there in the pouring rain, _If that was true, we'll need all the help we can get. _As he looked up again, he saw the bright flash of light green light that meant Harry had just teleported. Then, he turned around and ran back to the Pokemon Center to tell his friends this disturbing news.


	3. Chapter 2

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, It's good to get back in the old saddle again.**

**Me: Right Guys? (Holds up giant frying pan)**

**Everyone: (Gulp!) Y-yes ma'am!**

**Me: Good. Now, let's start the story!**

He managed to get there by the end of the storm, where it had turned to night.

_Man, running sure makes time fly by fast!_ Ash thought as he skidded to a halt in front of the Center. _But I can't think about that now! I have to tell them, before we leave._ He slowly and quietly opened the door, slipped inside, then closed it. He then sprinted to and woke up all of his friends in their rooms, and they all went back outside.

"Ah, why did you wake us up, Ash?" Gary asked. Ever since their last adventure, most of Ash's friends were staying close to him. Which included Sceptile, Pikachu, Gary, Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, and Trip.

"What if I said that we need to hightail it back to the digimon world Pronto?!" he answered forcefully.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Harry brought me a letter from Aubrie, telling me that a new evil is coming." Ash whispered to them.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"Not so loud! Or do you all want to wake the whole Pokemon Center up?!" Ash roared. Then he lowered his voice again.

"Look, this new evil is one I've seen only once before. But that was long, long ago. Now that he's back, we need to get to the digital world and help them to defend against him before it gets worse. Harry's already gone to deliver the letter to the others, so don't worry." Ash whispered to them again.

"I'm going to open the portal, okay? So, hang on tight!" Ash told them as his wings started to glow green. They all grabbed each other, then at least one of them grabbed Ash. The thing they knew was that all of them had landed safely on the green grass of their destination.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" Paul thought out loud as he looked around. They had landed in the same place that they had left: the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, this time, we're doing the disclaimer!**

**Me: Right Guys? (Holds up giant frying pan again)**

**Everyone: (Gulp!) Y-yes ma'am!**

**Me: Good. Now, what's the disclaimer Drago?**

**Drago: (Whimpers) Aubrie1234 doesn't own Pokemon, Digimon, Bakugan, Dinosaur King, Harry Potter, or Code Lyoko. (Whimpers again and thinks) Please don't hit me with the frying pan again, please don't hit me with the frying pan again, please don't hit me with the frying pan again...**

**Me: Great, Drago! Now, on with the show!**

"Looks like we're lost, again." Iris sighed. Last time they were there (which was their first time ever), they had gotten completely lost. If it wasn't for the digidestined, they would have still been lost by now.

"If I remember correctly, there should be a digiport that way." Ash said as he pointed west, "We should be able to meet up with them there." He then started to go in that direction.

"Right." they all agreed as they followed him towards the digiport.

_Bakugan World_

Harry raced to the house/jeep to show the Brawlers and the Vexos the note. Ever since they came back, the Vexos have been hiding with the Brawlers from the King and Prince. Harry knocked on the door loud enough for anyone in a half-mile radius to hear. The door cracked open a bit to where he could see someone's eyes peek out.

The person asked: "Password?"

_Did they just...? Oh, come on! First, Aubrie sends me off. Second, Ash sends me off, again. Third, I almost get fried by Terry. Fourth, Aelita sends me off, for the THIRD time. Fifth, Izzy sends me off, aggravated, for the FOURTH time. And now this! Aubrie's lucky I'm afraid of her._

"I don't know the password, dum dum!" Harry shouted.

"Yep. That sure is you, Harry. Come on in." he said as he opened the door wider. Harry could now see that the door guardian was Lync. He let him in and told him to go straight ahead and then turn left at the first 'intersection' (he snickered at that) and he would see the rest of them. He followed the directions and found himself at the control room of the jeep/house. The Resistance and the Vexos were both there, just talking about themselves to each other, when Dan noticed Harry standing there.

"Oh! Harry!" Dan shouted as he rushed over and hugged his friend. In his Zoom form, Harry was over 6 feet tall and easily towered over most animals and people. So when Dan hugged him, he had to jump up to grab his neck. This commotion caused the others to look up from what they were doing. They were all surprised to see Harry there, let alone the letter he had. With all the commotion, Lync came in just as Dan let go of Harry and looked up at him.

"Its been too long since we last saw you!" he told him as the others came over to get in the conversation.

"And I thought you had to stay over with Mistress Aubrie for a while!" Baron said as he came over.

"I AM staying with Aubrie. She just needed me to deliver an important letter to you." Harry told them as he showed the letter and gave it to Dan. He opened it and read it, then got the same expression on his face like all the others did. Shock, mixed with fear.

"What is it, Dan?" Shun asked him. Dan knew that Shun was his best friend, but this news was too alarming to show to anyone else.

"We all need to leave." Dan whispered to himself bluntly. They all needed to leave to the digital world as fast as they could.

"Can you teleport us to the digital world, Harry?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, I can. You all just need to hold to me and I can get you there faster than you can say:'bakugan'!" Harry told him, throwing his fists in the air for emphasis.

"Great! But, could you do it now please?" Dan asked him.

"Oh, right... Just hang on!" Harry shouted as his wings started to glow green. They all managed to grab on to him as the light got brighter. The next thing they knew, they had just landed on top of something.

"Ugh... Looks like you finally got them, Harry." Ash grunted to him after The Resistance and The Vexos fell on him and his friends.


	5. Chapter 4

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is the main problem here. Besides, these 'pests' won't leave me alone. (gestures to the bakugan and everyone else, but mostly to the bakugan)**

**Drago: What do you mean by 'Pests'?**

**Me: I mean that all of you are annoying, that's what!**

**Drago: Why I outta...!**

**Nemus: (grabs Drago by the arm before he could charge) Don't even think about it, Drago. You know what would happen if you did...**

**Drago: (thinks about it, then calms down) I really wouldn't want that to happen again...**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own any one in the story except for the Zoom forms of Ash and Harry. Let's go to the story now!**

After they climbed off each other, Brock knelt down and proposed to Yoshi. Again. After Brock got a Poision Jab from Croagunk and an ear-pull from Misty, they started back to the digiport. After a few minutes, Ash slowed down to the back where Harry was and asked him if he gave everyone the letter.

"I did." Harry answered him. Then, he bombarded Ash with his own questions.

"How do you know what this evil is and those new kids I met while giving them the letter?" he asked his friend back.

"Hmm..." Ash thought. Then, he spoke up. "You needed to learn sooner or later..."

"About what?"

"XANA and the Lyoko Warriors."

"Who?"

"The evil and the kids, Pidgey-brain."

"Oh. And what's a Pidgey-brain?"

"The Pokemon world's version of a birdbrain."

"Oh...Wait, WHAT?! I'M NOT A BIRDBRAIN!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs in rage.

"Birdbrain, Birdbrain!" Ash chanted, running ahead.

"YOU'RE THE BIRDBRAIN! GET BACK HERE!" Harry shouted after him as he chased him out of their friend's line of sight.

"Not again..." Paul trailed off, watching them go.

_CRASH!_

They all ran towards the sound to find an angry Harry and a teasing Ash piled on top of the 5 seasons of digidestined.

"You're still a birdbrain, Harry!" Ash told him.

"You're lucky we ran, literally, into the digidestined. Otherwise I would be trying to choke you fight now." Harry answered him coldly.

"Spoil sport." Ash shot back.

"Uh, guys?" Takuya asked from the bottom of the pile, "Would you please get off of us?"

"Oops. Sorry." they both said in unison as they climbed down the pile. Then they helped get them all untangled from one another.

"Izzy told us about the letter. I hope we weren't too late." Henry asked them.

"Nope! You all got here just in time!" an unfamiliar voice said. All of them, except Harry and Ash, looked around for the voice, afraid it might mean trouble. Both of them knew who that voice belonged to. Ash looked up at the branches from the trees at the edge of the forest and saw his old friend he met during war, Odd.

"It's good to see you again, Odd." Ash shouted at the purple cat-kid that was on the branch. All of them looked at the kid and stared, mouths hanging open. Even Harry did. None of them, except Ash, had seen his Lyoko Warrior form before. Then, Ash became the one to ask the questions.

"Where are the others?" he asked Odd.

"Einstein managed to only send me for now. They couldn't get away from Sissi because she kinda trapped them in the break room with her." Odd told him back. Then he looked at the others and laughed a bit.

"What's with your friends?" Odd asked in between fits of laughter. Ash then looked at his friends and started to laugh himself.

"Looks like they haven't stopped being shocked!" Ash answered in between his own fits of laughter. After a few minutes, they stopped laughing. And their friends still hadn't come out of shock yet.

"Helloooooo?" Ash asked, waving his hand in front of their faces, even snapping his fingers a few times before they finally came out of their shock. Marcus was the first to recover his voice.

"W-what is that thing?" he asked.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a person, thank you very much!" Odd said as he leaped out of the tree. Ash sighed heavily, then gestured to Odd.

"Guys, this is Odd. He's an old friend of mine from a battle we fought together." Ash told them as they finally recovered their voices.

"But, why does he look so different than from when I first saw him?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"When I'm on Earth, I look normal. When I'm in the digital world or another place, I look like this." Odd answered, gesturing to himself.

"But, unluckily, his personality and attitude don't change at all." Ash told them, easily teasing Odd in plain sight. Odd didn't take that lightly. You could see his face turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"Before you two start getting in a fight, we want to ask a few questions." Shun said, representing himself for the three groups.

"Ask away then, before I kill Ash." Odd answered, fuming, trying to control his anger long enough for them to get a few questions in.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Tai asked him.

"The letter Harry showed us that was from Aubrie is why I'm here." Odd answered him, calming down a bit.

"What did it say?" Thomas asked.

"It-" Odd was about to tell him when Ash covered his mouth.

"It said that it was a long story and that Ash could tell them later!" Ash then uncovered Odd's mouth and whispered to him to be quiet on that subject.

"Anyway, you said that there were others like you as well, didn't you?" Matt asked the two of them.

"Yeah, there are. Six of them, including Odd, can come to the digital world to help. The last one, who Odd calls 'Einstein' and that doesn't come to the digital world, stays at the computer lab that they use and helps give them info about things." Ash answered.

"Is the one called 'Sissi' apart of your group?" Izzy asked.

"No way! But she can be a pain sometimes." Odd answered.

"Where do you live, then?" Koji asked, curious.

"Europe." Odd answered simply.

"Wow! That's really far away!" Takato said, excited.

"I guess it's my turn to ask questions, then. Where do you all live?" Odd asked them back.

"Japan." they answered simply.

"I bet it's great to live there." Odd whispered, mostly to himself.

"Hey, Odd?" Ash suddenly asked him

"Yeah, Ash?" he answered his battle friend.

"Isn't Jeremy supposed to be talking with us right now as well?"

"Uh oh! I had better get back and save him from another XANA scheme! Do you think you could devirtualize me?" Odd asked him.

"Sure." Ash told him. He then shot some of his spikes from his arm at Odd. It struck him, almost instantly shifting him from his colors to the blue wire frame. The frame then disappeared after a few seconds.

"Why did you do that?!" Takuya almost shouted at Ash. They were pretty shocked at what Ash had done. They were even more shocked when they saw him smiling.

"It's one of the only ways to get him and his friends back to the human world." he told them, still smiling. A few seconds later, they were landed on by some very heavy things.

"Ugh, not you too, Rex..." Ash groaned.


	6. Chapter 5

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, time to write! We need to get on with the story!**

**Drago: At least she isn't calling us 'pests' anymore...**

**Me: (thinks evilly, hides frying pan behind back, then speaks) Hey, Draaagooo! I've got a surprise for yoooooouuu!**

**Drago: What is it?**

**Me: I can't tell you.**

**Drago: (shrugs shoulders and walks over) Okay, but it had better not be-**

_**CLLLLAAAANNNGGGG!**_

**Me: (slams him on the head with the frying pan before he could finish)**

**Drago: (staggers a bit, then faints)**

**Me: Oops. Did I do that? Oh well. I don't own anything except the Zoom forms of Ash, Harry, and Rex. Now, someone tie up Drago, please? I don't think he'll be out for long...**

Rex and the dinosaurs had gotten themselves off of their friends and were now trying to make up for it by giving them a ride. They all declined, saying that they were fine without riding the dinosaurs. During their walk, Rex and the others got caught up with current events of what was happening.

"How's your adventure going, Ash?" Rex as the boy in question as they walked ahead of the others.

"Fine. My Charizard's just joined us on our journey. He's like a slightly smaller version of Greymon, but without the stripes and helmet. The tip of his tail is always on fire, though. " Ash answered. "I just hope that we don't run into any of XANA's monsters while we-" But Ash didn't get a chance to finish as a red beam of light narrowly missed his right ear and Rex's wings. They both sharply turned and growled at the shooter. It was one of XANA's monsters alright. A Krab to be exact. Along with two Megatanks and a small group of five Bloks.

"Great! I jinxed us, didn't I?!" Ash roared as the Megatanks fired. They dodged the beams and shot one of their spikes at the symbols inside the Megatank's armor. Both hit their targets, making them explode.

"You sure did!" Rex answered as he landed on top of the Krab. He then punched it through the symbol. He quickly jumped off of it as it exploded, just like the Megatanks.

"Three down, five to go!" Ash shouted as they got ready to fight the Bloks. They used their tails to hit two of the Bloks on their symbols, making them explode.

"Make that six down, two to go!" Rex shouted as he destroyed a third Blok with one of his spikes.

"No fair! You're ahead by two!" Ash shouted at him, using his tail to destroy the last two Bloks.

"Not anymore, thanks to you." Rex told him as they surveyed the damage.

"At least we gave XANA a welcoming party he'll _never _forget!" Ash told him back as they shook hands. Rex smiled.

"He sure won't forget us now!" Rex agreed, pumping his fist up into the air. The others could only stand in shock. Their two friends had just managed to defeat 8 monsters without breaking a sweat, even counting to see who won! Those two were pretty much like the brothers each other never had...


	7. Chapter 6

Code: Everyone

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't really a chapter, but I wanted to say something. I think I'm going to rewrite this story as well. I'll leave this one the way it is, just write a new one, which will be under the title: <em>Code: Everyone (Rewritten)<em>. Sorry about this guys, but it just sounds not right to me anymore, like my _Digimon Explorers_ story. I promise, though, I will start these rewrites. Just... I don't know when. _Digimon Explorers: The Quest Continues_ is already a big enough story; what I mean is that it'll become a major crossover, even more than it is now. I'll update it, however, once I get the next chapter done or after I finish rewriting _Digimon Explorers_ (whichever comes first...).**


End file.
